


Together

by ywhiterain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wakes up from her slumber with Stefan at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Elena woke up to Stefan’s fingers running through her hair. She smiled up at him as she shifted around, trying to get more comfortable.

He scooted closer to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said, stretching her arms and sitting up. She looked around the room and found it stale and unfamiliar. “I’m just really uncomfortable.” She pushed some of her hair out of her face. It was really oily. She really needed a shower. “I guess that happens when your bed is a coffin.”

Stefan held out his hand and she took it. Together, they left her deathbed behind


End file.
